How Does a Moment Last Forever
by sargent-sprinkles
Summary: 'How Does a Moment Last Forever' happens 20 years after the movie. Ada is a commoner living in the same village that Belle lived in before she met the beast. Ben is the son of Belle and Beast and just wants to see the village. As the two's feelings for each other grow, a sudden twist means Ben's life is in danger by a rival, and their friendship is strained.
1. Chapter 1

Ada could sense someone watching her, following her. Sure, she was always watched by the boys, especially Danton, the most boastful boy in the village, who was convinced he was going to have her as his future wife.

 _The idiot. He takes after his father._ she thinks as she pushes a branch from her face, exploring the forest even further. She stopped in a small clearing, breathing in the fresh air the trees gave off.

She stopped for a second. _Did I just hear a 'wow'?_ Her mind was racing. Now she knew she was being followed. _Alright, playtime's over stalker._ She thought with an innocent smile on her lips as she quietly padded back into the bush. She snuck a quick peek over her shoulder, and seeing and hearing that her pursuer was not close by, she quickly climbed up a tree, hoping that her mother wouldn't get too mad over her now slightly dirty skirt and messy hair caught in the twigs. Now, out of sight, she waited to ambush her stalker.

"Where did she go?" He said, barely audible. _Why am I even out here?_ He thought _. Mom and Dad are going to be so mad. A prince shouldn't be out in the forest chasing after some girl I don't even know!_ He mentally kicked himself as he continued after the girl.

Ben was grateful that he didn't have any royal outings or anything with his parents. While they didn't happen often, he was even more happy that he didn't have one today. This was certainly a lot more fun than staying at home with his younger twin brothers, Nicolas and Stephan, and Chip. He just had to be careful not to get too much dirt on his trousers, or his Mrs Potts and his parents would get suspicious. Better go back to the castle through the garden, as an excuse for the dirt on the knees of his trousers.

Ben knew that he was at a safe distance away from the girl, yet somehow, she disappeared. He stopped, straining his ears for some sound as to where the girl could be. _She couldn't have vanished into thin air, so where is she?_

He was just about to give up and go back to the castle when he was tackled to the ground from behind. With a knee pressed into his back and his arms held behind him, Benjamin knew he was _dead meat_.

"ALRIGHT, PRETTY BOY, WHO ARE YOU AND WHY HAVE YOU BEEN FOLLOWING ME?" a voice, clearly feminine, bellowed at him.

Yep, here she is.

"Ben! My name is Ben! I'm sorry I just haven't seen a girl my age that's not formally dressed before!" As he finished, he hoped the quiet gasp that the girl gave was a good one, for he couldn't see her face.

"You've never seen a girl dressed like me before?" she said in a softer, quieter, slightly confused voice. "Man, you really need to get out more."

She released him from her firm hold and helped him up with an amused smile playing on her lips. "So, what are you doing in the forest with such fancy clothes, Ben? Are you a prince?"

 _Oh god…_ he thought with panic. He'd forgotten all about what he was wearing. "Oh, these are my Father's clothes. He used to work in the castle when he was a kid. He left when he met my mother." He hoped his excuse would work. "I was wearing them for fun when my brothers started being annoying, so I went for a walk. Then I saw you and started following you. So don't worry I'm not a prince, I'm a commoner, just like you."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes then smiled and said "Well, I've never seen you in the village, so you must live at least near the castle if you're not a prince."

Now Ben had a plan in his head to explain who he was. "Well, yeah, I live near the castle. That's why I've only seen girls my age in formal outfits." He said, beaming an innocent smile. "And I've never seen the village because I've never been. Only my father to occasionally get some meat for dinner if he doesn't catch anything that day."

"You know what, you should come to the village. You would really like it. Would you like to see it, because I can take you there if your parents allow you." She offered with a sweet smile.

He wanted to hug her and say thank you over and over again because he was that excited. But he remained still and said "I'm sure my parent's will allow me too. They've been meaning to take me for a while, but never got the chance."

"Meet you in the clearing tomorrow afternoon? I'll show the way to the village then." she smiled.

"Sure, sounds good" he said grinning from ear to ear "this will take the pressure off my parents."

They said their goodbyes and went their own ways, Ada to the village and Ben to the castle. After all, can't a prince go back home?

When he knew she was out of earshot, he breathed a sigh of relief and a quiet whoop of joy. _FINALLY! A chance to go to the village! And with a pretty girl too!_ Ben caught himself on the last sentence and shook the thought out of his mind. _She will never like me. I am not her type and I WON'T like her!_ He was having a mental war, one side of him cheering him on, the other arguing that if he continued liking her, she would eventually find out he's Prince Benjamin, son of King Adam and Queen Belle.

 _Well, at least I'm a good liar._


	2. Chapter 2

Ben could hardly contain himself.

He'd asked Chip (who now knew about the meeting with the girl) for some old 'non-royal' clothes. Thankfully, Chip had quite a few outfits from visits to the village for the king and queen. Now Ben could visit the village with little attention. _Thank the good gods out there that made mom and dad go on another outing today!_ Ben thought with a grin. He was also grateful that Chip was on his side, and promised not to tell Ben's parents as long as Ben kept him posted on what's happening.

Ben was practically skipping to the clearing where the girl promised she'd meet him. _The girl… I don't even know her name._ He made a mental note to ask her. The thought of the village quickly took over his mind, though, making him wonder what it would be like in such a busy place.

He could hardly wait.

"Ok, Ada, admit it. You like him, don't you? You never take this much time with getting dressed for an ordinary day."

Even though she claimed that she didn't like this new 'Ben' (she seriously DIDN'T), she found herself blushing. Her mother always had this way of getting a blush out of her, no matter what the subject.

"Mama, I already told you, I'm not trying to impress him," She said trying, and failing, at hiding her blush. "I just want to look nice for once and not look like I just came out of the barn." She had been combing her hair continuously and straightening down her dress that she chose. "Well, better get going. Can't have Ben waiting too long for his tour!" Ada said cheerfully.

"Good luck! And remember, the boys will be home from school by the time you're back with Ben." Ada's mother told her.

"Ok mama!" she said kissing her mother on the cheek "I love you! Be back soon!"

She left with a little blush still lingering and a smile. _Maybe, just maybe, I do like him just a_ little _bit…_

Ben knew that the girl wasn't late, but that didn't stop him from being a little impatient. _Maybe she forgot. Maybe she doesn't want to come. Maybe she thinks I don't like her. Maybe she….ARRHHH!_ He knew he was being stupid, but somehow he kept thinking that she didn't want to come because she didn't like him.

He was just about to go to smash his head against one of the trees when he heard a snap in the shrubbery. He jumped to his feet with shock, but immediately softened his stance when the girl came through the bushes. _She didn't forget! She doesn't think I'm some stupid boy and doesn't want to come!_ Ben felt like leaping for joy.

"Oh. There you are." The girl said with a smile. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long."

"Not at all! I only just arrived a few minutes ago." He said with a cheerful smile. _Liar._

"Great! Well, let's head back toward the village. You'll like it there, I'm sure." She said.

As she led the way back to the village, Ben couldn't help but think of what the people would be like in the village. All the men, women, girls and boys. Ben stopped on the last one. _Boys. What will the_ boys _in the village think? God, I hope that they don't beat me up. What if she has a boyfriend? That may be bad._ His thoughts were stopped when the girl spoke.

"So, are you excited?" she said "I guess you must be, it's your first visit. It's going to be very busy, so you best stick by me."

"Sure. I should probably not wander off. I may get lost." Ben added sheepishly, knowing his tendency to forget where he is and which way to go.

Soon, they reached the village. The girl took him everywhere he wanted to go, and he wanted to see it all. _Must remember to ask for her name._ He reminded himself.

Ben wanted to see it all, and he managed to see most of it in the little time he had in the village. After they'd seen most of the village, Ada took him to her home.

"I'm home mama!" she said when she'd stepped through the doorway. She motioned for Ben to come through, and closed the door behind them.

"Hi, love. Oh, and you must be Ben!" said the girl's mother, turning around. "I've heard a lot about you!" she nudged her daughter playfully.

"MAMA!" Ada yelled, clearly ashamed and blushing like a slapped tomato.

Ada hid her face in her hands, and was just about to say something else, when a small, sweet stream of music came into the room. Ada brightened up immediately and turned to her mother.

"Papa's home?"

"Yes, he came while you two were touring the village. Go welcome him dear!" Ada's mother urged them. Ada basically ran to the door and slowly opened it.

"Papa! You're back!" she said happily running over to hug him tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, dearest." He whispered, hugging her back. They pulled out of the hug and Ada's father kissed her forehead.

Ada then ran to the door where Ben was standing and took his hands to lead him inside the room.

Ben thought he just might die from the touch of her hands on his.

"Papa, this is Ben. I met him in the forest yesterday. We just went on a tour of the village, since he's never been." Ada explained to her father.

Ada's father eyed Ben over. Ben felt like he was being sized up. ' _Are you good enough for my daughter or not?' NO! Stop that brain!_

Her father stopped eyeing him and smiled warmly. "Well, I hope you have had a good time in the village so far. So Ben, where are you…"

He was cut short by two childish giggles and the quick tinkle of a music box being taken from the bench. Ada turned to the doorway with horror and saw that it was open. _Oh. God. NO._

"Carlos… Louis…" she said cautiously. Ada put a finger to her lips to indicate silence from her father and Ben. Then she listened hard for any sound as to where Carlos and Louis could be.

She heard small and near-silent breathing near her father's desk. She tip-toed over there and caught a small bundle by surprise. "Got you Carlos! Now where's Louis…"

Her question was answered when another small tinkle of a music box came from across the room.

She ran over and caught the second boy by his shirt collar. She held them up in front of her father, who took the stolen music boxes away from the toddlers.

Ben watched on as Ada came toward him with the two boys hanging by the shirt collars, who looked very grumpy indeed at being caught. "Sorry about that Ben, the twins are always trying to sneak into the room if the door's left unlocked, to steal the music boxes and sell them in the village." She said with a shameful face. "They've done it before, so now we keep an eye out and make sure the door is locked. Locking the door slipped my mind when I was greeting papa. He's been away for a while."

Ben had a quick glimpse of his younger twin brothers. They're just as sneaky and cheeky. "No problem. My younger brothers are twins as well, Nicolas and Stephan. Both just as cheeky as the other. So I understand your situation."

"Anyway, Carlos, Louis, this is Ben. Ben, my brothers." Then she added with a smile, "Probably not the best first impressions of the boys, but then, no first impression is with these two. Alright you two," now talking to the twins "why don't you go and find some kids to play with?" ushering them outside "And try not to get into mischief!"

Ben was amused and pleasantly surprised at how mother-like she was to her brothers. "Well, it's getting late, and I promised my parents I'd be home before supper." He said slowly moving toward the door. "But I'll be sure to visit sometime soon!"

Ada followed Ben to the door and watched him walk down the steps. She bid him goodbye and was about to close the door when he called out.

"Oh, I never found out your name. It hardly seems fair that you know my name but I don't know yours." He said with a smile.

Ada giggled at the last part that he'd added. _Even_ I _forgot to give him my name! How stupid of me! Even so…_ "Ada. My name is Ada." She waited for the new information to sink in, then said "Well, goodbye Ben, I hope to see you soon!" and closed the door.

She watched, hidden by the window, as he stood still for a moment, his smile widening, when he slowly turned, eyes still at the door, and walked away.

Ada couldn't help the blush that crept on her face. _That was a little sweet… Maybe I like him just a_ little _bit more…_ she thought, the blush deepening.

Though, secretly, she knew that it was so much more…


	3. Chapter 3

Ben couldn't wipe the love-struck smile off his face. _Her name is Ada… It's such a pretty name. It suits her._ He saw the way her cheeks sported a delicate pink blush. He remembered the way that she giggled. That sweet sound was still ringing in his ears. As he made his way back to the castle, his mind filled with images of Ada. He couldn't wait to meet her again.

In his love-struck state, Ben forgot to enter the back way, the shortcut to his room and the way to avoid Mrs Potts until he was washed and changed. The moment Mrs Potts saw him, he knew that his little game was busted.

Mrs Potts immediately marched him up to his room, closed the door behind him and demanded an explanation to his poorly dressed state.

Ben knew there was no point in lying, so he explained the whole thing to the maid. By the time he was finished, she had a weary but excited look on her face.

"That certainly sounds exciting, but maybe you should tell your parents where you're going during the day before they find out." Mrs Potts warned.

"NO! Please don't tell mom and dad! They'll tell me I have to stop and then I won't be able to see Ada and her family anymore!" Ben pleaded. Mrs Potts reluctantly complied, on the condition that Ben always came home before sunset. Ben readily agreed.

His secret would be safe from his parents and he would continue to visit the village. Ben couldn't be happier.

Ada, home alone and waiting for Ben's arrival, continued to tinker away at the music box she was making. She hadn't made the part that plays the tune yet, she was just painting the box. She would make the tune later, when she actually had a tune to make.

She heard a knock at the door, and thinking it was Ben, rushed to open it.

Her smile disappeared and an uncomfortable groan escaped her lips when she saw who was outside.

 _Danton._

"Hello, Ada. How are you today?" Danton asked in his usual boastful voice.

"Fine, Danton. What brings you here?" Ada inquired cautiously. She never knew what Danton wanted until he said it.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just dropping by to see how you're doing, and to ask who that boy that keeps coming to your home is. Just curious, that's all."

Ada knew that Danton wasn't 'just curious'. She knew from previous experiences that Danton intended to threaten and even harm Ben. She wasn't about to let that happen. ESPECIALLY not to Ben.

"That's just Ben, Danton. He's a friend. Not that you care of course." She said.

"No, not at all beautiful." She absolutely hated it when he called her that. She wouldn't mind if a certain someone else said it. "Besides, I also wanted to ask you a question, if you feel ready."

She could almost see the evil grin forming in the corners of his smile. She knew what was coming, but she didn't expect him so start moving towards her until she was trapped between the wall and him. Now she was really scared. It was all she could hope for that someone would walk in and stop Danton before it he went too far. _Ben, please hurry!_

"I want you to marry me." He said with a grin. "Say yes, Ada. Forget that Ben." For a moment, she thought that she would involuntarily lose her innocence to Danton and his greedy ways and she knew she would.

Until there was a knock at the door.

Ada thanked whatever god out there that had granted her with the timing of this blessing and the voice she managed to summon from deep within her lungs.

"BEN! HELP!"

The next moment, Ben threw open the door. First he was shocked to see what was happening, but then seeing Ada's fearful face he lunged himself at Danton. Danton wasn't expecting the attack, but the moment the boys hit the floor, he began fighting Ben, with Ben doing the same.

Ada watched on with shock. This was the very thing she DIDN'T want happening. She snapped herself out of her shock and tried to break the boys apart, yelling their names for them to stop. As she tried Danton accidentally knocked her unconscious trying to land a blow to Ben's jaw.

Ben saw it in slow motion.

As Ada laid on the floor, unconscious, all Ben saw was red. Seeing Ada hurt woke a fierce protectiveness within him. He managed to get Danton up against the wall. He was going to keep fighting, even though exhausted, when he heard Ada mumble "no Ben...no more fighting."

Ben let go of Danton. The bruised man fell to the floor, the house formerly filled with the sound of a brawl, now filled with the haggard breathing of the exhausted boys.

Ben picked Danton up off the floor by his shirt and whispered, "Don't you ever come here again."

Danton fearfully nodded, eyes wide. Ben released the man. "Go." He said with firmness. Danton scrambled from the floor and out the door. Once he was gone, Ben rushed to the now waking Ada's side.

"What happened? Is he gone?" She said wearily.

"Yes, and don't worry, he won't be back here again." He said softly, positioning himself so that Ada was comfortable. "I'm glad I arrived when I did. Who knows what he would've done to you if I hadn't. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright Ben. I'm so sorry, I should have told you about Danton. Before this happened. Then you wouldn't have had this fight." Ada said apologetically. "I didn't want this to happen, that's why I didn't tell you."

Ben's heart burst.

 _She didn't want me hurt. She didn't want me to meet Danton because she knew that this would happen._ Was it possible to love someone even more than what you thought was the fullest? Apparently so. "Don't apologise, I just didn't want to see you get hurt. Better me than you. I don't know what I'd do if you got seriously hurt. I went mad just from that blow you took."

Ada blushed and looked away shyly. Ben realised what he'd said and a furious blush erupted across his face. Ada found it absolutely adorable. She smiled a shy smile at him and he stared at her lips for a while, then smiled back shyly.

They never wanted that moment to end. Yet, "So, just before Danton entered, I was making a music box. Would you like to see it?" Ada now sported a broad smile. Ben snapped himself out of his dazed state and nodded. He helped her to her feet. They stayed there for a moment, hand in hand, then pulled away quickly.

"Uh, I'll…I'll show you the music box then." She stammered shyly and headed toward what Ben called the 'tinker room'. He followed quickly, and quietly closed the door, in case Carlos and Louis came home.

"This is it so far, I haven't made the tune yet. I know how to make a tune, I just don't have a tune yet." She then looked from the music box to his eyes and asked, "Do you have a tune I could use?"

Ben knew of one, and he knew of it well. "Why, yes, I do. And I've always loved it. My grandfather does what your father does, and he's made a tune so sweet, and he calls it 'how does a moment last forever'. I can make it for you now if you want." He offered.

Ada's grin grew. "Thank you so much Ben! I've got time and no-one else will be home for a while. So if you want to, you can stay awhile." She offered shyly.

Ben readily agreed. Whilst Ben was making the tune, Ada got a cloth for him to clean up the faint trickles of blood running down his face. The two tinkered along, talking about their families, friends, homes and basically anything that came to mind, plus Ben teaching Ada how to make a tune for a music box. Ben thought it was one of the greatest conversations he'd ever had.

Eventually Ben had to go home. The sun was starting to set, and Ben knew that he'd have to hurry home and apologise to Mrs Potts. He'd gotten carried away.

Ada followed Ben to the door as usual. Just as Ben was about to walk down the steps, Ada took his hand and said "Wait!". And seeing that he'd stopped and was listening, she spoke again.

"Um…thank…thank you Ben, for being here today. Who knows what could have happened if you didn't come today." Ada stammered.

Ben couldn't help it. He needed to let her know at least a fraction of his feelings for her. She had to know. He couldn't keep it in anymore.

So he kissed her hand.

Ada's face sported her deepest blush to date. And this one was a genuine 'oh god he really does like me' blush.

Ben smiled a small smile so happy, that Ada couldn't help but smile an extremely shy smile back.

She then leaned on the doorway like it was supporting her very soul and watched Ben leave the village.

She let a small giggle escape her lips. _Oh god it's true! Ben_ likes _me! That's why he fought for me! Oh god. Oh god! Oh GOD!_ Soon, Ada was giggling like the love-sick teenager that she now was. _Mama and papa are going to be so pleased!_

Ada herself couldn't believe her good luck. The man she loved also loved her and was willing to fight for her.

And that was what she loved most about him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, just look at you Ben! You've been fighting haven't you? Oh just think what your parents will say! You have taken it too far, young man!" Mrs Potts kept on scolding Ben for his injuries. She had yet to know who he fought and why.

"What have you got to say for yourself, Ben?" Finally! Mrs Potts wanted an explanation.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Potts. I got into a fight with one of the boys, Danton, because he was trying to hurt Ada. She cried for help and everything. I was just protecting her. It won't happen again." He said apologetically. "Can you do anything to prevent mom and dad from finding out?" Ben asked hopefully.

Mrs Potts' firm expression softened when Ben explained what happened. Soon, she had a faint smile playing on her lips. She thought for a moment, then said, "As a matter of fact, I do have something for those cuts and bruises. Come with me, but be quiet about it."

Ben followed the maid through the castle until she reached her room, where she pulled out an antibiotics box. She quickly tended to his sure-to-form bruises, then put antibiotics on the cuts and splits on his face. "There. They should be fine by tomorrow. The bruises will show up, but only a fraction of what they would've been if you hadn't come to me. Let's hope your parents don't notice. If they do, just say you were walking in the garden and tripped into a hedge, ok?"

Ben readily agreed. Once again, he was thankful that Mrs Potts was on his side.

"Oh, and Ben, I'm going to be in the village in about two weeks' time. So you have to come home early if you don't want to be caught. Your parents will be there too." Mrs Potts added.

"Why are you going to the village? What's happening in two weeks' time?" Ben inquired.

"My goodness, Ben! I think you might've taken too many hits from that 'Danton' boy." She said with a very amused smile. "It's the village dance! You should know that! We've been talking about it for months now." Now she was chuckling.

 _The village dance! How did I forget? Ada's probably going…_ He stopped short. _Ada. I should invite Ada to the dance! Maybe she'll say YES!_

Mrs Potts' laugh interrupted his thoughts. "I know that you're thinking of asking Ada to the dance. And yes, you can ask her." She said with a smile. "You can go but ONLY if she says yes, ok Ben?"

Ben felt like jumping for joy. He was going to ask Ada to the dance.

Ben couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

Ada knew what she wanted to do to complete her music box. She knew what she was going to paint on the top of the box to make it perfect. But not now. Not yet. She had to wait for the perfect moment to make it work.

She was home alone again, and even eagerly waiting for Ben's visit. She heard a knock on the door, and remembering what happened last time, cautiously crept over and peeked through the hole.

It was Ben.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and opened the door with a wide smile.

Ben returned the smile. "Do you want to walk around the village today? Get a bit of fresh air?" he said with a lop-sided smile.

Ada was pleasantly surprised with this offer, and happily agreed. She ran inside to get some money if needed, and then they went for the walk. The air was crisp and cool, and the pair walked in a comfortable silence.

Ben was the first to speak as they sat under a tree.

"Danton given you any more trouble?" he asked softly, so as not to bring back too many bad memories.

"No, I think that you scared him off yesterday. When he sees me he just moves away with a scowl." She said with a smile. Then she added fearfully, "I think he might be planning to hurt you. I don't want that to happen."

 _Time to ask her._ "He won't. Because we'll be surrounded by lots of people."

"When?"

"In two weeks' time. At the village dance. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. Danton won't be able to hurt us, if he even tries, because we'll have so many people around that he won't be able to get near us. What do you say?"

Ada was silent. Ben wondered if he'd come on too strong. If he was being too confident that they would be safe.

Then she smiled softly, linking her arm around his, and leaning her head on his shoulder. Ben was blushing like mad. She had never touched him like this in the time that he'd known her.

"That sounds wonderful." She said dreamily. "Yes, I will go to the dance with you Ben."

She could almost feel his face light up with joy.

He rested his head on hers. They stayed like that for a long time both thinking the same thing:

Two weeks can't come any faster.


	5. Chapter 5

_One week. One week until the dance._ She thought with happiness. _One week until I can give Ben my gift._

Ada's mother was helping Ada make her dress for the dance. Whilst they were making it, they took peeks outside to where the men were setting up the dance floor. There was going to be cakes and lanterns and beautiful music. The king and queen would be there, as well as Mrs Potts, their maid who will sing some songs. Everything would be perfect.

 _Even more perfect,_ Ada thought _that Ben will be there._

Ada's mother announced a break time, and Ada rushed to the 'tinker room' to continue painting her music box. She was painting the words 'I love you' on it in a fancy font, but she didn't put the name on it yet. If her parents found it with the name on it, she'd be in a world of shame.

 _Not yet. Not now._ She thought. No matter how much she wanted to scream out that she was in love, she couldn't. Not until the dance. Then she would tell everyone. Then she would tell Ben.

But right now, she would focus on actually being at the dance. In a beautiful dress. It was a beautiful pastel pink, no sleeves on the shoulders, only on the sides of her arms. She was to have a halo of pink flowers on her head, to match the pink of the dress.

She hoped Ben would like it.

Ben was rushing around his room, trying to find the perfect outfit. He needed to, if he wanted to tell Ada how he felt. He needed to look his best.

 _Do I look good in red? Maybe I should go scarlet. Or maybe navy? ARGHHHH!_

He gave up and took a break. He went to the window and leaned against the window sill. He looked out over the forest and if he really strained his eyes, he could just see the village roofs in the distance.

He smiled softly at the idea of being at the dance with her. Dancing with Ada.

The thought made him feel giddy inside. He stared at the sky, with its puffy clouds and light blue canvas.

He suddenly remembered Chip. His light blue wedding outfit. The one he wore when he wed Eloise.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd let him borrow it. Just for tonight.

Ben found himself running through the castle in excitement. He found Chip in his room that he shared with his wife and his young daughter.

Eloise, Chip's heavily pregnant wife, answered the door, holding young Minette. Eloise invited him in and Chip got up from his chair, where he was reading a book.

Chip shook Ben's hand and asked what he needed.

"Chip, I was going to ask you…if I could borrow your wedding outfit? Just for tonight! I just want to impress Ada that's all." He asked cautiously.

Chip and Eloise, who had come to stand beside him, looked at each other, deep in thought.

As if they shared a silent conversation that Ben didn't understand, they nodded at each other and looked back at Ben.

"Ok Ben. You can use it, but just for tonight. You must promise to try to keep it clean. Chip will be at the dance as well, so he can keep an eye on you." Eloise said with a small, 'you'd better be good' smile.

Ben was practically bursting at the seams with happiness. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I won't let you down!" he shouted. He was basically jumping off the walls.

After countless thank you's, Ben walked out the door with a smile that he could not keep down. He headed down the hallway to his bedroom and closed the door.

He locked it and went to his desk, pulling out a package carefully wrapped in a handkerchief.

It was a music box.

He smiled as he opened the box and listened to the tune his grandfather helped him memorise. Ben owed it to him who taught him how to make music boxes. _Thanks grandfather._

If Maurice hadn't accidentally left his door open to his workshop, Ben's curiosity wouldn't have gotten the best of him, and he wouldn't be here making this music box for Ada.

 _Ada._

With a love-sick smile written all over his face, Ben wrapped up the music box and put it back in his desk. He unlocked his door and walked over to his bed, flopping onto it lazily. As Ben lay on his back, his thoughts running back to her, a sleepy, un-prince-like sigh escaped his lips. But he didn't care in the slightest. When he was with or thinking of Ada, he wasn't Prince Benjamin.

He was Ben.


	6. Chapter 6

_I can't believe it. Tomorrow. It's tomorrow._

Ben was in disbelief. The two weeks since the fight have flown by, and now Ben was walking through the village, knowing full well that tomorrow night he'll be dancing with Ada.

He was soon out in front of her house, and he could hear faint chatting. Ben was just about to climb the stairs when he saw Danton out of the corner of his eye.

And he looked mad.

Ben shook the fear from his body and walked up the stairs. He knocked on the front door, and the house went quiet. He was just about to open the door when a familiar voice called out, "Just a minute Ben!".

He heard footsteps in the house, a door opening and closing. Ben briefly wondered what Ada was doing in there.

The door opened wide and she stood at the door with a smile the sun could envy. He returned the smile and Ada welcomed him inside. Ben said hello to Ada's mother, then turning to Ada, who was now speaking to him.

"Do you want to go to the library Ben? I need to get some books for the twins."

Ben thought of his library at home, where there are so many books that even the king hasn't read them all.

"Of course. I'd love to see your library." He said with a grin.

"Brilliant. Well then, let's go." Ada said. "We'll be back soon mama!"

As the pair were walking through the village, they arranged when Ben was to arrive at her house. They arranged for him to come at sunset, just after the dance started.

Soon they reached the library, where the librarian welcomed them. As Ada was asking for the books her brothers needed, Ben looked around the room. His mother's library at home made this library seem like nothing more than a speck.

But he didn't care. This library was better because every single book had been read over and over. They had probably been to the far corners of the town and back again. They had been loved.

"Ada, do you like to read?" He asked while staring at the shelf full of books. When silence occurred, he turned to see his friend staring at him, her lips in the shape of a small 'o', before looking to the ground, biting her lip, the books for her brothers clutched tightly to her chest. She glanced at him quickly, then turning her gaze to the floor once again.

Realisation dawned on Ben. "You can't read, can you?" He said slowly, inching closer to the blushing girl. She shook her head, her eyes remaining on the ground. She didn't notice how close he was until he put his hands on her shoulders. Her head shot up, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones.

"I've always wanted to be able to read," She smiled sadly "But I'm not allowed to go to school, and mama and papa have always been too busy to teach me." She added with a sigh.

"Well, how about I teach you?" Ben added.

Ada's head shot up to look at him, shocked, and asked "Really?". When he nodded, Ada's face lit up. Ben went to the bookshelf and picked out a book he had read many times. It was one of his favourites. He and Ada then went home, where he spent the rest of the day teaching her how to read. Ada's mother wasn't home though, and the twins kept nagging the friends. Ada eventually just moved the lesson into the tinker room, locking the door behind them and sitting down to start learning again.

When sunset approached, the duo started packing up. Ada still couldn't believe that Ben had offered, and almost completely succeeded in, such a big task. She still couldn't read fluently yet, but she would learn in time.

As she walked Ben to the door, she noticed that they stood a lot closer than usual. And she found that she loved the static that she could feel jumping between them. Ben could feel it too, and he knew it by the way he felt a little heat creep into his cheeks.

As they reached the door, Ada noticed a note that her father had left for the twins by the door. She read it with ease, Ben bursting with pride as she spoke the words aloud. As she finished reading the note, Ada started jumping up and down with excitement, then turning to hug Ben, saying countless thank-you's. He was a little taken back when she first hugged him, but his mind snapped back into place a moment later, wrapping his own arms around her. They stayed that way for a few moments, which felt like an eternity to Ben, and the same for his one and only friend outside the castle. They pulled away and Ben found himself staring. Her cheeks her flushed in a beautiful shade of pink, her eyes smiling from her cheeks. His stomach fluttered, and Ada's mouth slowly formed the perfect shape for what they both wanted.

And before either of them knew what was happening, they were coming together, and Ben felt her lips touch his. The kiss deepened of its own accord, and their lips parted, each losing themselves in one another.

After a while, they broke apart, breathing hard. Ada looked up at Ben, blue eyes a little wild, and Ben's hair dishevelled where she raked her fingers through. After a moment, Ben went to pat down his hair, and Ada looked away shyly, her cheeks bright red.

Ben, unable to resist, leaned down again and kissed her cheek, arms still tight around her, unwilling to let go. She leaned in and rested her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, taking in his scent. When they pulled apart they were both smiling.

Ben kissed Ada's temple before opening the door, stepping out into a different world from the one he was in two seconds ago. The world he wanted to become lost in. Ada followed him out, hand in hand, until he reached the bottom of the stairs, then Ada pulled him in to whisper in his ear, "I'll see you at the dance tomorrow night."

Ben blushed a little and hugged her, whispering, "Yeah, see you then."


End file.
